Living like a queen, trapped like a prisoner
by Girlygirl
Summary: It's totally Lasion, and it's my take on how Carly gets out of the panic room
1. Reality Bites

Hey, my story starts when Carly calls Sonny from Ric's but Ric grabs her. It's totally Liason and S/C. I hope you like the first chapter and please review. I own nothing.

**Living like a queen, trapped like an prisoner**  

"Carly, Carly," Ric voice wasn't far from her mind as she pictured him struggling to get up from the blow she'd delivered him; but more importantly looked for the phone. 

"Sonny it's me." Carly cried into the phone like it was her lifeline and truth be told it was.

"Carly were are you?" Sonny had only enough time to yell before he heard it click off.

"Carly? Carly?" The mob boss wasted no time tracing his call as Jason watched him from the side.

"Where is she Sonny?" the worry for his best friend was clear in his voice but Sonny just silenced him with the sign of his hand.

"Hello, PCPD has many we help you?" The girls voice was sweet, a voice that Sonny would have been glade to hear if he were in need of help.

"I need my cell phone traced. I want to know where my last call came from." His orders were known, by the rich tone of his voice but above his orders his voice was known.

"Just a moment Mr. Corinthos, I'll send you through to Commissioner Scorpio." She didn't give his a chance to protest before he was greeted by the sound of Mac Scorpio's voice.

"Yeah?" Obviously no one had informed the Commissioner of his caller.

"Mac, it's Sonny." And the Commissioner sobered and hushed his voice. 

"What happened?" Wherever Sonny was so was trouble.

"I need a favor. I need my most recent call traces." Mac waited not saying a word; the mob boss was going to have to give him a bit more information before he did anything.

"It was Carly, Mac, she called me. She was scared but someone turned off the phone before she could tell me where she was. Please Mac before it's too last." Mac pulled away from the phone and turned to the police beside him.

"Put a trace on Mr. Corinthos' cell phone, I want to know where his last call came from, now." 

"There it's done, Sonny." Mac professional tone never faltered and neither did Sonny's.

"Thank you, Mac." And with that Sonny closed his phone. 

"It'll probably take a couple of minutes." Sonny paced the hall as Jason watched; both men were worried. 

***

Elizabeth watched, with wide eyes, her husband of less then a month grab the pregnant woman and drag her into his panic room. As soon as the steel door closed she let out a breath she never knew she was holding and carefully stepped out of the hall and into the living room. She didn't move any closer to the wall with the secret door, afraid that Ric would know that she knew if she moved. 

"Oh my god," she had stood and told Sonny and Jason that Ric didn't have Carly when he had all along. Sure she was never close with the blond but Carly didn't deserve this; no one did. Turning she moved towards the front door but stopped when she heard Ric.

"Liz when did you get back?" He asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Just now, but I just remembered that I forgot that new green paint I needed to finish my painting, remember the painting that I won't show you till it was done. I don't know how I forgot." She turned and forced herself to smile at him; he smiled back.

"Yes, I've been dying to see that painting. I can't believe you forgot." He really did believe her, probably because she's stuck up for him to Sonny time and time again that he had no reason to doubt her.

"Well, I stopped by Kelly's to pick up my last check and Emily was there, and you know me and Em. Talk, talk talk, must have totally forgot about anything else. I was just stepping out to grab it, I can't wait to show you my painting." She forced another; even sweeter smile his way and once again she could tell that he was buying her ever word.

"Well, I have to have a shower, so why don't you run out and get it and I'll shower and order pizza and when you get back you can finish it." He smiled down on her but could think of nothing but showering. Carly had hit him hard and when he'd dragged her back in she clawed at him; he wanted to take a nice long shower to wash away the blood that he knew would be there.

"That's a great idea," she almost cried as she pressed a kiss to his lips and inwardly cringed. 

"Good, well don't be long." He moved to the bedroom and a shower.

"Just have to grab my purse and phone." She called after him and waited till she heard the water running. Elizabeth quietly tiptoed down to their bedroom and breath a sign of relief when she saw that, like always, Ric had stripped off his close before entering the bathroom. The brunette carefully slipped her hand into his pockets and came out with a tiny remote control. She tiptoed just as quietly out of the room and into the living room before pressing the button and watching as the door slipped opened. Making sure the water was still running she walked into the room to find Carly sitting in a chair; her mouth gagged and her arms tied.

***

"Michael wants you, Sonny." Courtney walked up to her brother and her fiancé.

"He's talking?" Sonny asked as they made there way to his hospital room, Sonny never putting his cell away.

"Yeah, he said he want to tell you something about who took his mommy." The rounded the corner to Michael's room and Max opened the door for them. All three moved into the room and Sonny nodded his head to signal to Max that they wanted privacy.

"Hey, Michael, are you ok buddy?" Sonny asked as he sank to his knees beside the red headed boy.

"The man that took mommy had dark hair." Michael didn't even look at Sonny as he spook but at the wall, as if far beyond that wall lay his mother. 

"Did you see anything else?" Sonny pressed on.

"He was wearing black and he kept trying to look away from me." Michael was almost reliving the experience and as much as Sonny didn't want his son to go through that he had to.

"Is that all?" It was then that Sonny's cell rang. He quickly flipped it opened and barked a "What?" into it.

"Sonny, we have the number, the last call to your cell phone came from…."

"Daddy, the man had a cut right here, under his chin." Michael interrupted Sonny's call to trace his finger down the right side of his chin; there was only one person that Sonny knew that had that scar.

"… The call came from Mr. Ric Lansing's house. It's at..." But Sonny hung up the phone on Mac and once again focused all his attention on Michael.

"Where did he have a cut Michael?" Sonny asked again.

"Right here." Once again the little boy traced his finger down the right side of his chin.

"Lansing." Sonny heard Jason mumble from behind him.

"Courtney stay with Michael," Sonny stood up abruptly and walked for the door, Jason two steps behind him.

"Were are you going?" His sister asked as they pulled open the hospital door.

"To find my wife." With that Sonny closed the door and both him and Jason stood in the hall.

"It's Ric. Mac said that that's where my last incoming call came from and Michael described that bastard's scar. Marco don't let those two out of your sight." With that Sonny and Jason headed for the limo and Ric's house.  

***

Liz wasted no time untying Carly and helping her stand.

"Shhh, come on we have to get out of here." Liz whispered even thought the water was still running. Carly nodding, not saying a word and thanking God that Liz found her. The two woman walked to the door; Liz helping Carly. Liz quietly closed the door behind her and the two started to the car. 

"Put on your belt, Carly." Liz didn't want to look at the other woman, knowing that she'd been right about Ric the whole time. Liz felt so stupid for having believed him. 

"Just drive, Elizabeth, before he knows that we're gone." Carly wanted to put as much distance between her that that house as she could.

"Okay," Liz backed out of the drive and started down the long road; now knowing why Ric wanted to live so far away from everyone else. 

***

"Liz, Elizabeth?" Ric had stepped out of the shower five minutes ago and had just ordered pizza when he noticed that Liz was still gone. Running his hands through his wet hair he walked into the living room to check out the front door for her car. Pulling opened the door he only saw his car and shrugged his shoulders before closing the door and turning around. His heart stopped, the panic room door was opened. Running into the room he scanned it and found Carly gone. He moved to the chair and noticed that someone else had been there seeing as his remote was there and the ties had been undone. Flicking a switch he waited for the camera in the panic room to rewind before pressing play. He watched for a second or two before the door opened and in walked…Liz.

"Fuck," his wife had helped Carly escape, his wife now knew that he had taken Sonny wife and kept her locked up, his wife was on her way to Sonny and he knew it. He raced out of the house and into his car; he had to find Liz and Carly before Sonny did.

***

The black limo raced down the streets of Port Charles heading for Ric's house.

"Faster, Johnny." Sony ordered for the hundredth time.

"I can't go much faster boss," Johnny answered him as they rushed past a small blue car.

"That was Sonny's limo!" Carly cried from inside the little blue car as she pointed to it. 

"What?" Liz didn't take her eyes off the road.

"I know it, do you have a cell?" She asked Liz and she started digging through the other girls purse.

"Never mind I found it." Carly pulled out the phone and dialed Sonny.

"Sonny!" She yelled into it when he picked it up.

"Sonny, you just past me, I'm in a little blue car… I'm with Elizabeth."  "Liz pull over, stop." Liz did as she was told and the car came to a screeching halt. Carly closed the phone and moved to get out of the car when Liz clicked the automatic locks.

"Liz, what.."

"That's Ric." Liz pointed to the car stopping close to them just as the limo pulled up on Liz's side. The dark limo door opened and Liz throw herself out of the car before turning for Carly.

"Climb over my seat Carly." She yelled, even though Carly was only a foot or two away. Ric was fighting with his seatbelt as Liz tried to help Carly out. Finally Carly stepped onto the hard ground and into the limo just as Ric stepped out of his car and ran towards them. 

"Liz get in." Carly cried as Sonny held her. Liz stepped inside the limo as Ric grabbed her arm.

"Ouch." She cried out as he pulled her back to him. It was then that Jason and Johnny stepped out of the limo. Ric dropped Liz's arm and took off running for his car, sliding into the opened down just as Johnny started firing at him, and sped off. Jason ushered Liz into the limo and got in after her. Sonny held Carly tightly in his arms as he kissed her head and she rubbed his arm, only letting a few tears trickled down her face. Liz sat on the opposite side of them and Jason, trembling, and Jason noticed.

"Hey, hey, come here." He moved to her and took her into his arms; it was like a reflex.

"Your safe now, Liz." He let her cry into his black shirt as Sonny and Carly watched them.

"Ric won't touch you ever again. I promise." Liz look up at him, Jason never promised if he couldn't keep it.

"Thank you." She said before he pulled her back down; this was where she felt safe.  

-Girlygirl


	2. And then it hits you

Here's another part, I hope you all like it and thanks so much for the review. Please keep the review coming. I own nothing.

Part 2 

"I've changed my mind, I wanna go back." Liz protested as Jason carried through the doorway of his penthouse and dropped her on the couch.

"Drop it, Liz, I'm not letting you go back." He ran a hand through his hair as he answered her the same way for the thousandths time. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him, strands of her dark brown hair falling in her face. 

"Listen to me, Ric… well he'll kill you if I let you go back and…"

"No he's be dead before I could make it home Jason and don't lie." She hated when he lied to her, she had always understood that with what he did he couldn't tell her everything but he never use to lie to her.

"Well if you already know," he growled as he paced in front of her. 

"Surprised, surprise, I'm not the dumb little girl you thought I was." She bit bitterly and leveled her head when he sat on the coffee table across from her and looked her in the eyes.

"I never thought you were dumb, Elizabeth, I know better. Just don't fight me, please; I get enough of that already. Ric is crazy and if I sent you back to him he might lock you up and I won't have it. So no more fighting, you're staying here until it sure he's dead." She could hear the caring in his voice and she smiled but she could help the snob that escaped her with his last words.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a widow two month into my first marriage." Could she do or keep nothing?

"Believe me, Liz, it's no big loss." His tone dripped with sarcasm. The yelling voices in the hall made them both look towards to door and his hand was automatically on his gun. Curiosity got the better of her and Liz moved towards the door but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Just like Brenda," he told her but he spook of his ex wife with love. 'Sorry' she mouth, it had been a while since she'd been anywhere near all this crime stuff; or so she had thought. Together they pressed their ears to the door and it was then that Carly's voice met them loud and clear.

***

"How's Michael?" Carly was asking Sonny as Johnny stood beside them.

"He's fine, he missed you so much." Sonny's eyes betrayed him and Carly caught it.

"What are you not telling me Sonny?" Jason could just picture his boss running a hand down his voice at Carly's question.

"He, well he saw Ric take you and it traumatized him, but he's better and now that you're back…" Sonny didn't finish his sentence but watched Carly cover her mouth with her hand.

"Where's my baby I wanna see Michael now, Sonny." Carly yelled, she could take a second away from her Mr. Man.

"He's inside Mrs. C. He's with Courtney." Johnny told them as he held the door open for her and Liz felt her stomach drop; she had forgotten about Courtney. She pulled away from the door and walked towards the huge window he had in his dinning room. She gave the table a questioning look and found herself missing the pool table. 

"You always loved that window." He told her as he made his way over. She let out a little laugh and glanced at him before turning back.

"Well, I always wanted to paint the lights," she whispered as he came up behind her.

"I'll have you painting stuff here first thing tomorrow morning." It was a promise; he knew she could last long without painting.

"Will she really be here that long?" asked a cold voice from the door and both turned to find not only Courtney but Sonny and Carly who was holding a crying Michael for dear life. Sonny interrupted his sister to talk to Jason.

"Call Marco, I want that bastard dead tonight." Sonny ordered Jason who nodded before taking out his cell and calling the guard.

"I could do it, Sonny." Jason would have loved nothing more them to be the one to kill Ric.

"No, no, tonight we're going to have a family dinner to celebrate Carly's return." Sonny told him and Jason knew that besides Carly's return it was another reason for Sonny to cook.

***

All five people moved out of the room, leaving Liz with her head pressed against the glass of the window. 

_Will she really be here that long?_ Courtney's stupid question ran through her head and she laughed bitterly.

"If it help, Skipper, I'll be gone by tomorrow and arranging a funeral." He moved and dropped into the couch when the penthouse door opened again and Carly walked in.

"Thank you, again." The blond sat in the chair beside Liz and looked at her hands.

"For?" 

"For saving me, I don't know what I would have done if.. I don't know if I would have gotten out and Michael." Carly broke down then crying; obviously she had only just let herself think about what could have been. Liz stood up and hugged the crying, expecting mother.

"If anything I should be apologizing Carly. If I hadn't been so blind when it came to Ric this wouldn't have happened." Carly wiped at her eyes.

"Liz, you a victim just like I was." Sure Carly had never liked her before but Liz could tell that she was warming up.

"I hope you don't feel the need to be nice to me Carly." Carly smiled at her.

"I don't feel the need, I want to." And it was then that Liz could see why Jason and Sonny liked her so much.

"Anyway I thought I heard Sonny say something about dinner and here you are. Dinner's in my penthouse." Carly moved towards the door but Liz didn't.

"Yeah, he said something about a family dinner. I'm not family." Liz told her.

"You and Sonny were family, he loved you like a sister." Carly reminded Elizabeth.

"And now he's even got one of those." Liz just couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Listen you can take my word for it and come eat with us because I know Sonny would want you there or you can wait a few minutes until Sonny notices you're gone and Johnny had drag you over. It's up to you." Carly knew her husband well because she'd barley finished her sentence when Johnny opened the door.

"Sonny's waiting for you two, he sent he to get Mrs. Lansing." Carly smirked at her as she walked pasted Johnny but not before she heard Liz utter.

"It's Miss. Webber, Johnny." The guard smiled at her and closed the door behind them. 

-Girlygirl


	3. Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci VS cr...

Hey, I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I had a little writer's block. Thank for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Please review. 

Part 3

Jason woke to a strangely familiar sound the next morning and in a funny way it relaxed him. The sound could only be described as a swishing sound of a brush hitting a canvas and he knew right away that it was Elizabeth. 

"Morning," he ran his hands through his hair as he walked up behind her. 

"Sorry, if I woke you, but Johnny brought my painting things this morning and I couldn't wait." She smiled up at him as if nothing in the whole world was wrong. 

"You can't paint the lights if there isn't any," he told her, talking about the fate that it was day there for there were no lights on.

"I wasn't painting the light, I was just painting." She moved a little to show him her newest painting.

"What the hell is it suppose to be?" Courtney voice again broke through a moment that the two were having and Elizabeth's grip tightened on the paintbrush, no doubt imagining Courtney's neck.

"It's art, but you wouldn't know anything about that." Liz growled before turning back to her painting.

"I know a lot about art, thank you," Courtney told her and Liz laughed.

"I don't mean crayons and coloring books, I mean Van Gogh and Michelangelo andLeonardo da Vinci." Liz told her with a small smirk and Courtney looked insulted but before she could say anything Jason spook.

"Be good, you two." The two girls stopped glaring at each other to look at him. 

"Since when do you want good?" Liz asked, going back to her painting. Jason chose to ignore her comment and pulled out a chair to watch her paint.

"Jason, take me to Italy, I want to see some art." He noticed the way Liz's brush froze in mid air like the rest of her body at Courtney's words; he'd promised Liz Italy. 

"Don't start Courtney, Elizabeth was only bugging you, you know about art." It was a lie but he couldn't bring himself to bring Courtney to Italy. 

"But I wanna go, I wanna see paintings by Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci, I want to see the Sistine Chapel." It was a shock that the girl knew what the Sistine Chapel was let alone where. Liz pushed back her chair and dropped her paintbrush on the tray of colors before spinning to face the two other people.

"You don't deserve to go to Italy, or to see painting done by sure wonderful artists because you don't truly understand the seer brilliance of it all. Plus I won't hold my breath on the Italy thing, he promised me Italy too." With that she stormed out the door, bushing past both Sonny and Carly who seemed to have heard everything.

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked stepping into the penthouse, followed by Carly who kept looking over to where Liz had gone.

"She thinks she can paint," Courtney waved off.

"She can paint, Courtney." Jason hissed, moving away from her and towards Sonny.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Carly asked, looking at each person in turn.

"No, why? I finally got rid of her." Courtney said smiling.

"Ric escaped last night, he's not dead and I think you had better find Elizabeth because chances are he's out…" 

"…Looking for her. Damn it, I have to find her before he does." Jason cut off his boss and shot out the door after the petit painter leaving the three people standing in his penthouse. Carly noticed the canvas set up in the corner by Jason's massive window and gave Courtney a questioning look before moving towards it.

"She likes to paint, she was painting when I woke up. Her and Jason were talking about the light or something like that." Carly nodded at the answer she was given as she took in the beauty of the painting in front of her.

"It's wonderful," she breath and then the idea came to her, she'd ask Liz to paint her a painting for her house.

***

Elizabeth wanted to kick herself for having shown so much emotion, for having all but admitted that she still missed Jason and his promises. She could feel the tears threaten to fall as she dropped into the bench on the dock, the thought that it might be unsafe never crossing her mind. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in them, staring out into the blue water and letting herself get lost in thought. Her thoughts slid straight to Jason and everything they'd been. She remembered finding him in the snow and saving him; she remembered him saving her in turn and countless times after that. She remembered riding on the back of his motorcycle and finally really seeing the colors and the wind and the lights, she remembered painting it all; that painting was her best work. Liz let herself remember when he put the steel door with numerous locks on at her studio for her; god she missed that studio. She remembered when he showed her how to swing a bat at someone and promise to keep it with her all the time and when he saved her from that graveyard. Small tears tricked down her face as she reminisced about the two of them. Slowly she whipped away the fallen tears as she remembered the postcard he's given her from Italy and the piece of ruby red cut glass, she loved that piece of glass, it helped her paint better, cleared her head, but she hadn't seen it in a long time, not since Courtney had walked in and taken her place with the hit man. 

"Maybe it's packed away," before she had moved in with Ric she had left two small boxes of stuff with her grandmother, most of the stuff reminded her of Jason, and Elizabeth would have bet anything that the piece of glass was in one of those boxes. It was thinking of Ric that made her shiver as if she was being watched and she quickly shot her head up to scan the docks. Her tears blurred her vision and she would have sworn that she could make out a person at the far end of the docks but she wasn't sure. The panic that she felt when she was locked in the crypt or when she'd been raped crashed down upon her and she scrambled to her feet, backing away from the figure, she could now see, making their was towards her. Whoever it was, was getting closer and she wanted to cry but instead wrapped her arms around herself and hoped her wouldn't trip walking backwards. She didn't want to take her eyes off of the other person in fear that they'd grab her but she knew that if she didn't turn and run soon it would be too late to get away. Finally she summed up enough courage to turn and run and ran straight into someone. Elizabeth let out a scream as she struggled to get away from the person with a firm grip of her arms. 

"Elizabeth, Liz, it me, it's Jason, you're okay." His deep voice broke through her panicked mind and she stopped struggling to look up at him and breathed a sign of relieve at the deep blue eyes she met. 

"Oh, god, Jason." He pulled her into his arm and rubbed her back, she was shaking.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked her as she held him for dear life.

"I saw someone, there was someone here Jason." She told him through tears of fear. He pulled her back from his but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Where?" His eyes scanned behind her for someone but there was no one there. She turned and pointed to the now empty spot where not even five minutes ago she'd seen someone.

"Where'd they go?" she stepped back, closer to Jason as she scanned the docks as well. "Someone was here, Jason, I swear." She told him and he could feel her hair on his neck.

"I know, I believe you, there's something I need to tell you, Liz, look at me," She turned and looked at him with a confused expression. "It's Ric, he escaped Liz, and he's not dead." Again she shivered and he automatically pulled her into his arms.

"What? How? Oh my god." She whispered against his neck and it took everything he had not to shiver from the feeling.

"I don't know but we have to get you back it's not safe here and it wouldn't be safe until we find him." He guided her towards his motorcycle, never letting her go and scanning the docks for someone the whole time. No, he wasn't scanning the docks for someone he was scanning the docks for Ric because Jason would bet his life that the person Liz had seen had been Ric Lansing himself.

-Girlygirl


End file.
